Long May She Reign
by NotJustQueensWearCrowns
Summary: Queen Adeline Amaris McGail- Is the Bastard sister of Mary Stuart but much to mary's displeasure her half sister's mother was the queen of Italy and once she passes the crown is handed to her only child Adeline. Now she's back at french court to fulfill her mothers promises,but their of forces that conspire,forces of darkness forces of the heart..long may she reign.
1. Chapter 1

=Someone where on the country side=

Adeline's eyes popped open as the door to her chamber's burtsed open, she sat up on her hands as she watched lewis rush in

lewis'It's time'

adeline'when do we leave'

lewis'now'

she glanced at him before he left and she moved to get dressed.

=french court=

Adeline's pov:

I peaked out the window to see people lined up..oh god, I stepped out with lewis's help then was attacked in hugs

'we missed you'

'yes it's been boring with out you'

I smiled at luna and felicity..my 2 best friends from italy

we walked to the end of the path next to mary and her ladies in waiting

felicity'why is mary here'

me'I don't know..lewis didn't even tell me she was coming'

I pulled my cloak closer as i heard the horns

'his royal highness king henry the 2nd'

luna'well that's the king but who's that'

felicity'seems the rumors are true, that's the kings mistress diana i heard they have a son together'

luna'seems all kings aren't as faithful'

I smiled as felicity hit luna

luna'ow what was that for'

felicity'francis is not a cheater'

luna'how do we know'

me'girls it's not polite to talk about royalty'

felicity'your right we should act like civil ladies'

luna'good luck with that'

then we saw a boy with brown hair walk up to stand with diana

luna'well there's the bastard son'

felicity'his name's sebastian i think..'

then the horn was blown again

'now presenting queen catherine'

we watched as queen catherine walked up to stand slightly in front of king henry and his mistress

luna'well where's francis'

felicity'he probably doesn't want to see mary'

their giggles soon stopped as i glanced back

felicity'is that him'

I turned to see a boy around my age with blond hair and soft blue eyes

luna'god he's gorgeous'

felicity'like icing on cake'

he greeted mary as she was the closest, i swallowed hard when he started walked towards me

francis'adeline'

I smiled

me'francis'

francis'you look the same..except your hair'

me'it's more manageable this way'

francis'I like it curly'

me'maybe one day i'll wear it curly..just for you'

he smiled then held his arm out which i took, then we made our way to the castle.

=adeline's chambers=

me'god he's beautiful'

luna and felicity laughed as we all lounged on my bed, then the mood turned serious and they shared a look

me'what..what's wrong'

felicity'on our way here..we saw a women go into francis room..i'm sorry adie'

me'it's fine..I didn't expect him to wait for me'

luna'but you waited for him'

me'well I didn't exactly have a choice did I'

luna opened her mouth before closing it again

me'i'm sorry luna I just..thought he was different'

felicity'we did too'

me'maybe it runs in the family, I mean look at his father lord knows how many women he sleeps with'

the girls snorted before busting out laughing.

=Wedding=

Me and the girls watched in awe as the newly weds danced

felicity'why are all the men that step into the french court delicious looking'

me'and married'

luna'i'll drink to that'

I snorted as she gulped her wine before going off to find another

felicity'sadly she drinks her sorrows away'

me'what do you do'

felicity'sleep'

me'well at least you guys don't eat'

felicity'I did notice you were putting on a few, are you stressed'

I glared as she struggled to contain her giggles, We clapped as they finished then mary and her ladies ran onto the floor

luna'oh god..only the scottish'

me'it's not nice to stereotype a group based on a few people'

luna'today's my day off'

felicity laughed

felicity'at least their having fun'

we all shared a look and shrugged before joining them, I then looked up as something light brushed passed my face when I looked back I facing franics who smiled as I signed licking my lips before leaving

luna'adeline!'

I signed sitting down as the room eventually emptied

felicity'oh my god that's her!'

I looked to see brown headed girl

luna'isn't she one of the queen's ladies?'

me'I think so?'

then someone stepped into my view, I looked up to see francis

francis'do you ladies mind if I speak to adeline'

luna'um..no, we should be headed to bed anyway'

felicity gave me a look and then they left, I starred forward as francis look a seat

franics'..are you ok'

me'what makes you think i'm not'

franics'your response to my question is what makes me think your not..have I done something'

me'I don't know, have you?'

franics'i'm not playing this game'

me'no franics your the one playing games'

francis'what are you going on about'

me'I know..about her'

he froze in his spot

me'and how you just respond proves my accusations right'

I get up to leave when I felt a hand on my arm

francis'she means nothing to me'

me'is that what you think if women'

franics'what do you want me to say..what can I say so you won't throw it back in my face'

me'their's nothing you can say to fix this..I thought you were different from you father..but it seems like being a cheating man whore runs in the family, when we get married are you going to disown me and make her your mistress like your father did'

his gaze hardened and he grabbed my arm pulling me out the hall before pinning me against the wall

francis'I am nothing like my father'

me'than prove it'

then suddenly his lips collided with mine, I kissed back until I realized when I was doing and pushed him back before walking off.

=The next morning=

luna'he kissed you'

felicity'at least we know he won't have that whore in his bed again'

me'I wouldn't be so cocky yet'

luna'yeah lis we don't want to jinx anything'

felicity'well sorry, i'm just saying'

then there was a knock at the door and lewis poked his head in

lewis'francis would like to speak with you'

I gave the girls a look and they gave one back before getting up and leaving

me'send him in'

lewis nodded and disappeared before francis entered closing the door behind him

francis'we should talk..about last night'

me'their's nothing to talk about'

francis'no there is, I thought about what you said and I realized I never said one thing'

me'and what's that'

francis'I never said I was sorry, I know I should have never got involved with her knowing I was engaged but I did anyway and your right I can't take that back but I won't make the same mistake twice'

me'some people never learn from their mistakes'

francis'well i'm not some people, i'm the next king and I must learn from mistakes'

me'well then like I said prove me wrong'

francis'I intend to..now how about tea'

I scoffed before smiling and taking his arm

me'I didn't know men drink tea'

francis'hey!, some men do drink tea'

me'yeah one's with a feminine side'

I avoided his gaze as I felt him glare at me

franics'you know I could have your head for that'

me'and i could have your head for having my head'

francis'..yeah I guess it wouldn't be wise to have your head'

me'now your thinking like a king'

I smiled up at him as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>an: I actually didn't expect to finish the first chapter so soon but the note will still be up for a few days. **


	2. Chapter 2

Adeline's pov:

We sat in the gardens away from the castle by the pond..having girl talk as felicity puts it

felicity'so you forgive him'

me'I didn't say that lis, all I said was were on good terms'

felicity'which means you forgive him'

me'if I say I forgive him will you leave me alone'

I rolled my eyes as she nodded like a maniac

me'fine, yes I forgive him'

luna'so all love aside what is mary doing here'

me'I talked to lewis who heard some things..she was almost poisoned and her mother wanted her here because scotland is allies to the french'

luna'and the other'

me'the kings wants mary to be wed to sebastian'

felicity'isn't he a bastard, doesn't he has so be legitimized'

me'I don't know i've never heard of a queen courting a bastard'

luna'so if we assume she's here because of the first reason what would happen then'

me'she will be relocated again'

'your majesty'

I looked up to see a servant'

'the queen and king wants you in the throne room'

I nodded and glanced at the girls before getting up.

=Throne room=

catherine'let's agree it's a brilliant match, madeleine's french, so there's no question of her family's loyalty. Very wealthy'

henry'but not royal, so they're hungry for power'

catherine'they'll pay for it'

henry'it's only right to accept the support of one's loyal subjects'

catherine'and she has a giraffe, madeleine's widely traveled. She's come from far away by ship'

charles'do I get a giraffe too'

catherine'the moment she's your bride'

henry'francis, to show our respect I want you to accompany your little brother to the landing'

charles'can bash come as well'

catherine'charlie, you know bash isn't really your brother. he's just your father's son his presence is disrespectful'

I glanced back to luna and felicity, and luna did a cat clawing motion making me lightly scoff in agreement

henry'the girl's parents were enjoying morocco, so they sent her on alone'

catherine'barley, she was more afraid of meeting her future husband than of pirates. Well that's to be expected at age seven, she'll get in line..we all do'

henry'maybe it would be a good idea to send adeline with them'

me'well why would I be going, a bastard's presence is disrespectful right catherine maybe mary should go'

I gave them a look before leaving.

=Adeline's chambers=

me'I can't believe she said that, it's not our fault we're bastards we didn't force our parents to bed'

luna'i'm sure she didn't mean it that way'

me'mean it, did you hear how she said it. She hates sebastian and for no proper cause other than the fact her husband choose to lay with his mother'

I swung the door open to leave only to see francis about to knock

franics'I assume you're still upset'

me'upset, I feel like i'm just trash she can walk on because i'm a bastard'

francis'your not a bastard adeline you're a queen in your own right'

me'..I don't feel like it'

franics'come with us..please'

I signed and he held up my cloak

me'where did you..lewis'

francis'he's waiting down by the carriage'

me'of course he is'

=The landing=

I took francis's hand as I stepped out the carriage

franics'now this isn't so bad is it'

me'I guess it's not'

looking out to shore I spotted 8 boats then a mother ship

franics'there too many boats'

me'is that an english warship..you're not at war with england are you'

francis'no, were at peace with england'

me'does that mean they're coming for mary..how do they even know she's here'

francis then pulled me to face him

francis'don't panic on me now adeline, lewis!'

francis place a short kiss on my forehead before I was pulled behind lewis

'no wait don't shoot, stand down'

I looked to see sebastian

francis'there's an english warship'

sebastian'the english come in peace, the french ship took on water it was in distress. The english were nearby and gave rescue'

me'and they just happen to be near by a french ship in distress'

sebeastian'they sent an emissary on ahead to the castle, he's being held, if their lying they'll have his head'

-time skip -

I stood next to francis watching as madeleine came forward and stood waiting for charles

francis'go and introduce yourself'

I smiled as charles shook his head and walked forward

me'hello madeleine, i'm adeline. I know you've had a long journey all alone and you probably feel scared and out of place, I felt the same way when I came here I was around the same age as you but you're safe and very welcome here'

I smiled and held out my hand which she took after some hesitation

me'go on'

I smiled at francis after charles handed madeleine a flower.

=The throne room=

I looked around before my eyes stopped on mary and the english envoy simon I glared as mary seemed to get uncomfortable by the second and walked over

me'is everything ok'

simon'everything's just fine'

I almost glared as he smiled before nodding to mary and walking away, I grabbed mary's arm and pulled her away from everyone else

me'what did he tell you'

mary'what..'

me'I could see you were uncomfortable from a mile away, what did he say to you'

mary'..he..he threatened me and he wanted me to know that england were the one's that tried to poison me at the convent'

I gave her a smiled and held her hands in mine

me'you're a strong girl mary don't show them you're scared, show them that a queen will fight back by any means necessary..and if you ever need italy I will gladly help you in battle'

mary'thank you'

I smiled and pulled her in for a hug

me'you may have despised me all these years mary, but at the end of the day us queens stuck together'

I gave her hand another squeeze before walking off, i began walking towards felicity and luna was dancing when I was pulled towards someone

francis'I saw you and mary, I thought you hated each other'

me'that was a one sided hate, and I noticed the english envoy throwing threats towards mary'

francis'did he threaten you'

me'no he left when I walked over'

francis'you're extraordinary do you know that'

I smiled

me'I might have been told once or twice'

he rolled his eyes before holding out his hand

francis'would you like to dance your grace'

me'I would delighted'

I smiled putting my hand in his.

=The next day=

I sat at a table with catherine sitting parallel to me

catherine'I wanted to speak to you about yesterday'

me'there's nothing to talk about'

catherine'yes there is, I offended you and i'm sorry if I did'

me'are you sorry for offending sebastian or is he still nothing to you'

catherine'that's none of your business'

me'oh I know, I just thought since no one else will put you in your place I might as well. You can hate him all you want but he's not going anywhere so what's the point at least treat him like he's a person'

I moved to get up when catherine did too

catherine'I like you adeline you speak like a queen not caring what anyone else thinks, but sometimes that's what get's you killed'

me'then i'd die happily knowing you heard what I had to say, and trust me catherine even a queen knows when to hold her tongue'

I nodded at her

me'have a good day'

I turned on my heel walking back to the castle.

=The garden=

I stood with francis watching as madeleine oh so loudly yelled charles name..can you hear the sarcasm..

me'how is charles suppose to hear her if she's so quiet'

francis'I wish someone was quiet when we were playing this game'

my jaw dropped and my arm sung back to hit francis

francis'oh look she's also getting frustrated'

me'well he's not listening'

franics'and she's impatient'

me'is there something you want to say to me'

franics'oh no other then you can get very impatient, you couldn't even wait for me to get ready I came down and you were tapping your foot like I took a whole day'

me'in my defense it felt like you took a whole day'

francis'how is that an excuse'

me'well at least I didn't walk away'

francis'ok i'll give you that'

then I notices charles was gone

me'i'm gonna go find charles'

francis'i'll come with you'

me'no it's fine, trust me i'm very capable of finding a 7 year old'

I smiled patting his chest before going off in search of charles.

me'charles, there you are madeline feels like you're ignoring her..who are you talking to?'

charles'no one'

me'oh is that so, then you must've been talking to a wall then'

charles'..alright, I was talking to my friend'

I looked back at the small room

me'does your friend want to come and play too'

charles'that's the thing, she just wants me to play with her. She get's jealous, she says when i'm older I won't even remember her'

me'well can I talk to her'

I turned to walk in when charles stopped me

charles'don't go in there!, she decides when you see her'

me'your friend doesn't sound very nice'

charles'but she knows things because she goes where she wants and she see's everything, and she knows people's secrets..but she doesn't really like people, most of the time she doesn't speak but I bribe her with things she likes or play guessing games with her to learn things'

me'this friend does she have a name'

charles'clarissa, but don't say I told you do'

me'don't worry my lips are sealed'

then I turned to go go into the tunnel

charles'please don't go in their!'

me'clarissa?'

I looked down to see a marble, after I stood back up I turned to see charles was gone.

=Time skip=

I was on my way back to my chambers when mary sprinted around the corner

mary'you have to help me, there's a women and she's been poisoned!'

me'go get francis and some guards'

she nodded and I picked up my dress heading for to mary's chambers only to find a empty room.

mary'she was right there on the floor, she was dying were could she have gone'

then francis looked at me

me'I didn't see anyone when I came in here, someone must of came when mary left'

franics'whoever did this failed on their attempt to poison mary go,now! an assassin with a dying girl could not have gone far!'

mary'she was right there, how could anyone have escaped with her...passageway'

I followed after mary glancing back to give francis a look and he just shrugged

mary'I don't know how far it goes.. or where but'

I watched as mary felt the wall before pulling a secret door open

mary'could they have gone through here'

francis'shh..no they'd echo, we'd hear them these passages are all stone nothing in them but I didn't know one connected to this room

mary'you know about them'

franics'this castle's been built over centuries,these passageways they connect the older parts to the new they're mostly sealed up know, dead ends i'll have the guards check them anyway..where were your guards when you came in'

mary'they..they weren't here, I saw the servant and I thought..I thought It was safe'

francis'they'll be dealt with in the meantime, that english envoy needs to be detained and questioned'

francis hand lightly brushed on my arm as he moved to leave

franics'be safe'

I nodded and then he left, I turned and smiled at mary

me'why don't you came to my room until simon is questioned'

mary'no thank you, my ladies should be here soon'

I nodded and before leaving with lewis now trailing behind me.

=later that day in adeline's chambers=

I signed ready to give up when I felt it..the line in the wallpaper, I pulled and oh would you look at that a secret door I picked up a candle and made my way in

me'clarissa, I need your help so I prepared a game'

I emptied the bag in my hand and layed the 3 marbled on the floor

me'if you can hear me come and find me'

I stood up and made my way back to my room but stopped when I heard the sound of marbles rolling, I turned to see the marbles at my feet I smiled picking them up and going back over to the spot I was in

me'I have a guessing game for you, if I guess right you roll the marble back to me if I guess wrong you the marble is yours to keep. Do you know who's trying to hurt mary'

I roll the marble down, and a few seconds later it comes rolling back to me

me'is it the english'

I rolled the marble and smiled as I rolled back to me

me'is it simon'

my face turned into a frown when I heard the marble being smashed

me'clarissa...clarissa?'

I got up and made my way to where she was..only to find a smashed marble and a key..thank you clarissa.

=Hallway=

I made my way down the hall and to simons room, I blew out a breath before putting the key in..and why am I not so surprised that it turned. I opened the door to find simon and who I assume was the dying lady

me'isn't she suppose to be dead in a ditch somewhere'

I watched as simon threw her a blanket

simon'there you go my dear'

me'that won't help with the shame will it'

I moved to the side so she can leave

simon'her carriage back to orleans was delayed, my hope was to keep her out of sight'

me' so you admit you and that 2 dollar whore staged a poisoning to terrorize mary, what man would stoop so low'

simon'she needs to fear is here..at french court because her being here angers us very much'

me'it is the english who needs to be afraid, because if the time comes she may not have the french army but she will have italy's but that won't matter know will it. If your queen dies..mine and mary's cousin elizabeth is next in line for the throne but many say she's illegitimate bastard born and who do you think is next for the throne'

simon'certainly not you, you're in the same boat as elizabeth'

I signed biting my tongue

me'but what if mary doesn't want the throne..what if all she wants is peace for scotland'

simon'then she should show us she's not a threat..that the rumors of her wedding the bastard sebastian for his brother's armies when he's king'

me'armies she would need against you'

simon'england needs to be certain it won't raise against us'

me'the next time you're in england, tell your king if I ever hear of one english men nearing the scottish borders he's have half of italy's army knocking at his door'

I gave him a look before leaving out slamming the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Adeline's pov:

I laughed as luna talking about the king or portugal's son tomas

luna'all the men that came here are like cake with icing dripping off'

felicity'I will agree to that'

me'you guys are so desperate'

felicity'desperate and proud'

I snorted as I contained my laughter

felicity'laugh all you want, but you will drool when you see him'

me'sure I will'

I rolled my eyes drinking the rest of my tea.

=hallway=

I was going to look for lewis when I was stopped by mary

mary'I need you're help'

me'with what'

mary'england has evaded scotland's boarders and my mother has sent men but but enough'

me'won't king henry help you'

mary'apperantly not..it's a political thing'

me'some alliance you have'

mary'will you help me'

I stopped and turned to look at her

me'how many'

mary'..8 companies'

me'..six'

mary'deal'

I smiled shaking her hand

me'i'll have lewis send them as soon as possible'

she nodded and I set off to find lewis.

=the stables=

lewis'are you sure about this'

me'I promised her I would help and we have more then enough men, I did calculations if we send 6 companies we would still have plenty more to cover our boarders'

lewis'and if we loose those six companies'

me'then mary will have to find another country to become allies with'

lewis signed but nodded before getting on his horse

lewis'i'll be back before tomorrow afternoon'

me'please take you're time'

lewis smiled

lewis'not if I can help it you're majesty'

I backed up a few steps and then lewis took off.

=throne room=

henry'I heard you're sending 6 companies to scotland'

me'well you weren't going to help, someone had to'

henry'unlike italy we can't afford to lose 6 companies'

me'can you or is it because you don't want to look weak'

henry'we can't just keep sending companies then once we can't send anymore england comes knocking on our boarders'

me'you could have spared some men and isn't that why we have alliances'

henry'sometimes alliances aren't worth losing your country for'

I scoffed

me'if you put me in the same position you put mary in and said that to my face, i'd drop this alliance in a heartbeat'

with that I turned on my heel and walked out.

=somewhere outside=

me and luna were walking around when I spotted greer with someone unfamiliar

me'is that him?'

luna'what are you- oh my god yes that's him'

felicity'itsn't he gorgeous'

I jumped and turned to see felicity

me'there you are where were you'

felicity'making myself look presentable'

I laughed

francis'adeline, may I speak with you'

I turned seeing francis and I looked back to felicity and luna, they nodded and continued to walk

me'what is it'

francis'I talked to my father, he said your sending 6 companies to scotland'

me'well your father wasn't going to help her'

francis'he also told me if you said if you were put in the same position as mary, you would drop the alliance'

me'I would francis, because then I would be forced to go back to italy to defend my county. This isn't just about us, it's about out people too'

francis'and I understand that but..if the time comes when you have to make a decision like that-'

me'you thought I would just leave'

francis signed nodding

me'no!, I would come to you first..then I would leave'

I laughed as he glared

francis'well let's hope it doesn't ever get to that point'

me'well when were wed I won't have to leave'

francis smiled kissed her forehead before taking her hand and leading her down the path

francis'you have a mean temper do you know that'

me'well you're father makes me want to cut his head off'

I smiled up at him as he raised an eyebrow.

=Adeline's chambers=

I opened my door as I heard a small knock

me'mary is everything ok'

mary'I need your advice..from a sister's perspective'

I smiled and opened my door wider

me'i'd be happy to help'

She walked in and sat on the couch and I took a place beside her

me'so, what's troubling you'

mary'tomas proposed'

me'what!'

mary'I know but I made him a deal that scotland would give him timber in trade for men'

me'mary..is me helping you not enough'

mary'no!, i'm grateful that you're helping me but you and i both know you won't be able to help me if you lose those 6 companies and we know king henry might never change his mind, so I went to tomas for help'

me'I understand but..i've things about him, I don't know if you should wed him'

mary'..what kinds of things'

I signed as I looked at her.

=the throne room=

I looked around as I sat at the table bored

felicity'what did mary go to your room about'

me'you nosey girl'

felicity'I have my talents'

I cracked a small smile

me'tomas proposed to her'

luna'of course he would go for a queen'

I laughed as luna's pout

felicity'but..wasn't he talking to greer'

me'apperantly mary cought his eye, she made a deal to trade timber for men and as you can tell he propsed'

luna'why didn't he just give her the men'

felicity'you don't know'

me'know what'

felicity'in order for a bastard to be legitimized they have to wed a queen'

me'well now we know why tomas proposed'

I signed drinking my wine.

me'what am I suppose to tell mary'

luna'I don't know..we'll figure something out later'

me'later, she could accept his proposal later'

felicity'well did you tell her about the rumors'

me'yes'

felicity'well then that might hold her off for..a day'

me'a day'

felicity'you know how she feels about her country'

me'of course I do'

luna'ok so I have a question..is it just me or does tomas not seem delicious any more'

I laughed along with felicity as luna shook her head with a look on her face

henry'nostradamus, why don't you share your wisdom with all of us'

nostradamus'I don't understand'

henry'always at my wife's ear, what do you whisper?. I hear emperor maximilian has a seer in prague who can..tell fortunes using playing cards, tell the fortunes of queen mary and her ladies'

nostradamus'forgive me, your majesty, but i'm not skilled at cards and I don't control my visions. They come and go as they will'

henry'you're not as good as maximilian's seer?'

catherine'leave him alone, henry'

henry'oh, come the man must have something to recommend him..since you rely so deeply on his counsel'

I watched curiously as nostradamus walked over to were mary and her ladies were sitting

nostradamus'each of you pick a card, have your question ready'

lola'will i ever love again'

nostradamus'you'll meet a dark, handsome stranger, be wary of flattery life will offer many challenges you'll meet them with grace'

henry'well that's not very specific, give us a fortune..not a platitude or is that the best you can do'

nostradamus'the lion will fight the dragon on the field of poppies'

mary'what?'

nostradamus'the lion will fight the dragon on the field of poppies'

greer'who will I..'

nostradamus'you will fall in love with a man with a white mark on his face'

luna'oh this just creepy'

feliclty'tell me about it'

aylee'when will I see my family'

nostradamus'you'll never go home'

aylee'what do you mean never go home'

nostradamus'that's all I was given, you know no more than I'

henry'well, there's a showman for you'

I lightly scoffed

catherine'musicians, dancing music enough of this foolishness'

me'king henry would do something like this, nostradamus scared the girl half to death'

luna'...what if he's right'

felicity'well then we know who's dying next'

I hit her foot

felicity'ow!, what?, it's true, you'll never go home again that can mean one of two things and we all know what it can mean'

my eyes snapped to the dance floor as unfamiliar music starts to play..and guess who I see dragging mary to the dance floor, and as you probably guessed..tomas

luna'well he's persist i'll give him that'

felicity'why does it look like their clothes match'

luna'i don't know, you want to go ask'

felicity rolled her eyes as she sipped her wine while luna gulped her's

luna'looks like we got our work cut out for us, yes'

clinking our glasses together we all gulped our wine

me'and this is my cue to leave'

I nodded to the girls who nodded back

luna'see you by the pond'

me'wouldn't miss it for the world'

I smiled before leaving.

=By the pond=

I gave a strange look as kenna made her way to the king only to have another women take his hand, I looked to francis who was next to me

me'is it bad that I despise my soon to be father-in-law and think he's a pig'

franics'not at all'

me and francis shared a look with kenna before she walked away

francis'shall we'

me'let's get this over with'

I took his hand and we made our way into the boat.

=the next day=

felicity'did you hear'

me'obviously not lis, i've been here all morning'

felicity'sebastian was hurt'

me'what!, is he ok?'

felicity'we don't know yet, but rumor is the english ambushed the french when they were about to head to scotland'

me'..he agreed'

felicity'I guess so'

me'..so that's what francis was talking to king henry about'

felicity'god you have no sense of eavesdropping'

me'why would I when I have you'

felicity'aww, i'm flattered'

I smiled before she left.

=later that day=

I looked up as francis walked in

francis'what's wrong'

me'why would there be something wrong'

franics'well, you've been in here all day'

me'she said yes'

franics'..what'

me'she said yes to tomas, she's leaving in two days'

franics'maybe it's for the best'

me'for the best!, HE'S A WOMEN BEATER!..if I find out he's laid one finger on mary..portugal will have hell to pay'

franics'we can't prove that he is!..but if mary can't stay here forever she needs to have an alliance that will protect her, and wedding tomas is the only way'

me'..I hope you're right'

franics'..me too'

* * *

><p>AN: WOW talk about drama, so as you can tell the events from episode 4..never happened and tomas happily lives..for now ;).

I know it took a little while but midterms are coming up, then their's going to be HSA's but don't worry spring break is also coming up but until then i'll try my best to write as much as possibly and upload as much as possible.

Thank you for waiting, reading, and commenting it means a lot to me. - NotJustQueensWearCrowns :)

P.S. This story is also on wattpad just in case you come across it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Adeline's pov-

luna'you will not believe who invited me to the harvest festival'

felicity'let me guess..sebastian'

luna'how'd you know?'

feliciy'hello i'm practically the queen of eavesdropping, I stopped you two in the hallway'

luna'well if there's one think I can count it, i'd be you eavesdropping every chance you get'

felicity'and you all should remember that, but all jokes aside I hear he flirts with every girl he meets'

luna'..maybe he just wants to be friends'

me'luna's right, we don't know his true intentions unless he tries something'

luna'thank you' I smiled at her.

=FESTIVAL=

'and then you right your regrets on this ribbon, tie them to the stern, and watch as they sail away'

me'what a lovely tradition'

'luna?'

we turned to see sebastian felicity smiled and nudged me, i nodded and we inched away giving them some privacy

felicity'who knows maybe he does actually likes her'

I turned hearing someone clear their throat to see francis, he smiled before pulled a boat from his back

me'you didn't'

franics'I might have, and I christened it too'

me'adeline the fierce'

franics'I hope this doesn't give you any idea'

me'it gives me loads'

guard'pardon me, but we found a women running along the perimeter of the woods, my lord. She's has quite a fright, her carriage was overrun by bandits and she's asking for you'

I shared a look with felicity as a girl with blonde hair walked in with the help of a guard

'franics, francis'

francis'olivia, excuse me'

we watched as he walked off

felicity'do I need to poison someone' we watched as he hugged her

me'I think we do'

then I looked to my right to see bash

me'ahh sebastian just the person I wanted to see'

felicity'do you know who she is'

sebastian'I do, olivia D'Amencourt her family lived at court for some time. I believe they shared a mathematics tutor'

me'really!, what else did they share?'

sebastian'adeline-'

me'i'm not dumb bash, when did she leave'

sebastian'a few months before you arrived'

me'..brokenhearted'

signing bash took a gulp of his wine

sebastian'yes..he was'

I looked back to the retreating figures and I found myself tightening my grip on the boat in my grasp.

=Adeline's chambers=

me'I don't want to speak with you right now'

franics'why, what's got you so upset'

me'did you bed her'

franics'what'

me'olivia..I know'

franics'adie-'

me'don't you dare avoid the question'

franics'yes!..we were intimate'

me'why did she leave'

franics'an offer of marriage, no to mention the fact that my mother made her life absolutely miserable'

me'hmm, wonder why'

franics'...there was an incident in the boathouse..an incident where were were..found in the boathouse'

me'ahh, and how many other incidents were you found in..together'

francis'adie, her being here doesn't change anything'

I moved away as francis reached for my arm

me'does it'

I looked at him as he signed

francis'please adeline, don't do this..not now'

I signed

me'fine, but next time you even give me the slightest reason-'

I was stopped in mid sentence by francis kissing me

francis'i'm sorry that my past has come back, but I promise I won't give you a reason'

me'i'm trusting you to keep that promise' .

=Felicity's chambers=

felicity'we had to meet here'

me'no one would walk in if lewis is guarding my room'

felicity'that is true'

luna'what was the news you had to tell us..or me'

felicity'francis and olivia have a past'

me'I can't believe he would bed her..knowing they could never marry'

luna'maybe she's a whore'

me'a noble and rich whore, no that just doesn't make sense'

luna just shrugged

felicity'I could always talk to this oliva'

me'you go do that while I go find an arrangement for her, I want her gone as soon as possible'

luna'what am I going to do'

me'go talk to bash'

I smiled as she glared.

=later that day=

me'they what!'

felicity'yes, and she flaunts it like it's a medal or something. she says if she were to offer to francis that he would choose her..again'

me'who knew court would be this stressful'

felicity'who knew franics past was this bad, oh wait I did'

me'but he's changed'

felicity'i'll believe it when he tosses her to paris'

adeline signed before getting up and leaving.

=Francis chambers=

franics'we did discuss marriage once, a moment of weakness'

me'or lovers dreaming of a future together'

franics'I was..caught up. and not sure that the Italian alliance was a good one'

me'caught up with a noble girl, who's rich and doesn't have a country to look after. Was she your plan B'

franics'..I can't say that she wasn't'

nodded

me'If I was a man I suppose I would do the same thing if I was unsure of an alience and surrounded by rich, noble girls'

franics'but none of those rich, noble girls compare to a queen like you'

me'anyway what I really came here to talk you about was that I found somewhere for olivia to go, the viscountess Demarchelier has offered to house oliva in paris she has a very lavish estate'

franics'in paris'

me'I thought it would be best if she go, she still has feelings for you and I know that you feel responsible for her..and I wanted to help you find I comfortable arrangement..it isn't safe for her here franics, what is those bandits come looking for her who knows what will happen'

franics'no your right, i'll let olivia know'

I smiled.

=THE NEXT DAY, AT THE FESTIVAL=

felicity'adie what happened, why is olivia staying'

turning I looked at felicity confused

me'she's not'

felicity'but her belongings were recovered from the wood and their being unpacked in the east wing'

me'well you must be mistakes..franics agreed on her leaving to paris..why would he..'

felicity'I asked a servant and they said she had a chamber in the east wing'

me'well then the servant must be wrong..they have to be'

felicity'then i'll ask again, discreetly'

I smiled as she squeezed my hand before leaving

catherine'is everything ok'

me'do you know if olivia is staying'

catherine'as much as it pains me to say, she is'

I signed

me'I need something to drink'

I was stopped by a hand on my arm

catherine'if there's one thing me and you have in common it's that we don't want oliva here, is she gives you any trouble don't be afraid to come to me'

me'i'll keep your offer in mind, but I think it's your son who has arranged for her to stay'

=a little later=

felicity'I spoke with a servant and..olivia is moving to the east wing'

me'so it seems, did you know me and the queen do have something in common'

felicity'and what could that be'

me'olivia'

felicity'oh right, catherine actually wants you to marry franics'

me'that or she just doesn't want olivia to marry him instead'

felicity'well no one can truly know until you and franics are wed'

me'I doubt that will happen, he's already doing things behind my back'

felicity'and speak of the devil, i'm going to find luna haven't seen her since this morning'

me'I have a few ideas of where she could be'

felicity's jaw dropped as she nudged me before leaving

franics'adeline, there you are'

me'did you move olivia into the castle'

francis'I was coming to tell you'

me'well at least you won't to lie to my face, I thought we had an agreement'

franics'if you'd let me finish, I have heard word that the home of the viscountess is no longer an option. She's learned of olivia's reputation'

me'so she's staying'

franics'just until I find somewhere else for her to stay, it just might take a little time'

I watched as he eyes didn't meet mine as he finished his sentence

me'has something happened between you two'

I raised an eyebrow as he stayed quiet

me'are you going to tell me or should I imagine the worst'

franics'I stopped it'

me'stopped it..what did you start'

I huffed dragging my tongue across my top lip as I struggled to not yell

me'I want her gone'

franics'i'm working on it'

me'now, I want her gone now'

franics'you can't just say that'

me'you just told me something happened'

franics'it won't happen again'

me'it's already happened again'

franics'adeline!, enough!, she's staying and that's final'

me'if she stays, then i'm leaving'

I turned on my heel and went to go find felicity and luna

franics'adeline don't do this!..please'

I continued like I never heard him..maybe this is for the best.

=Adeline's chambers=

felicity'don't you think your over reacting'

me'over reacting..OVER REACTING, HE JUST TOLD ME TO MY FACE THEY DID SOMETHING!..and he's letting her stay!'

luna'I know but just think about this, if you leave you'll be giving olivia what she wants'

felicity'don't let your pride guide you to make the wrong decision'

signing I stopped packing and finally broke down

me'what else am I suppose to do,I clearly can't stop him..what if he does love her more then me..then what i'll be just like catherine'

luna'you're wrong adie, you said he sounded distressed and sad when you said you would leave'

me'and yet I don't see him here trying to stop me'

then a knock came to my door the luna got up and went to open it

luna'it's francis'

then the door was pushed wider to show a relieved francis

franics'I thought you left already..I didn't lewis or your ladies'

me'lewis is getting me food'

felicity'forgot you were a stress eater'

luna'well, we'll leave you too to talk'

luna smiled dragging felicity out the door with her

francis'..would you really leave'

me'when you give me no other options..I would'

franics'so what stopped you'

me'felicity..she told me to not let my pride make my decisions'

francis'she's right you know'

me'why do you think i'm still sitting here'

he smiled

franics'well there's something we should work out'

me'our tempers'

francis'exactly'

then he leaned down and softly wiped the tears that were left on my face then helped me up

francis'now let's go and write out regrets then watch them sail away'

I smiled and let him walk me out but not before grabbing the ship he made me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:sorry for the long wait i've had midterms and omg it was the worst, i'm just kidding it was surprisingly easy.**

**But last friday I was taking a test in english and guess who the passage was about, Mary the queen of scots omg I was immediately like _'reign'_ I didn't know mary was like a real person or is it just a story?**


End file.
